Family Fued: A Fruits Basket Romeo & Juliet Story
by Ohimesama1
Summary: *chapter 2 uploaded*My version of William Shakespear's Romeo & Juliet furuba style :P sweet,sappy & a dash of angst and hopefully lots of fun
1. Default Chapter

Family Fued: A Fruits Basket Romeo & Juliet Story  
  
  
  
Ok this started as a crazy idea to remake William Shakespear's classic love story, Romeo & Juliet but hehe the twist is I'm going to do it furuba style ^_^  
  
For those who are familiar with the original story and characters it shouldn't be hard to figure out which shakespear's character is matched up with its respective furuba one.  
  
Sorry some of the characters don't really interact (most notably. Ayame & Haru but their personalities fit their respective characters so you'll have to suspend your disbelief in that regards but I'll try to make this fun/entertaining and keep it in character as much as I can without ruining the parallel story line ^^;)  
  
Other than that I think Haru & Kisa fit the title roles :P the play is PG- 13 (so fitting lol)  
  
Gah I hate long disclaimers and this is the last one : Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and Hakusensha and Romeo & Juliet was written by William Shakespear.  
  
Nyaaa and for those who care for Haru/Kisa here's a CG from Hana to Yume colored by my friend Kit-chan & wallpaper by Rane (hugs) : http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/Ohimesama/Fruitsdj/haruxkisaWALLPAPER.jpg  
  
  
  
Here are our players:  
  
Narrator: Shigure  
  
Prince of Modern Day Tokyo: Akito  
  
  
  
Sohma Neko Clan & friends:  
  
Head of Sohma Neko Clan : Lord Kyou  
  
Sohma Neko's wife: Lady Kagura  
  
Sohma Neko 's only child: Haru  
  
Cousin and confidant to Haru: Momiji  
  
Over the top but well meaning bestfriend to Haru: Ayame  
  
  
  
Sohma Nezumi Clan & Friends  
  
Head of Sohma Nezumi Clan: Lord Yuki  
  
Sohma Nezumi's wife: Lady Tohru  
  
Sohma Nezumi's only child: Kisa  
  
Nurse: Hana-chan  
  
Kisa's hot headed bratty cousin: Hiro  
  
Kisa's beautiful and sort-after cousin: Rin  
  
Suitor to Kisa: Ritsu  
  
Buddhist Monk & part-time Doctor to Sohma Nezumi Clan: Hatori  
  
  
  
~~~Prologue~~~  
  
Shigure:  
  
(The narrator takes a few seconds to momentarily adjust his reading glasses as he prepares to recite one of English literature well known opening prologue…err.. never mind this is his spin on Bill Shakespear's opening):  
  
  
  
Our story takes place in fair Tokyo, home of strawberry pockies, Tokyo tower,  
  
J-rock, and any other lovely authentic Japanese things your heart can think off.  
  
Here thus reside two households both equal in pride and fortune torn apart by a feud many generations old…so old that no one really recalls what started it :x  
  
Nevertheless the house of Sohma Neko and Sohma Nezumi both bound by blood but divided by hate and contempt have fought many bloody battles. Battles so fierce they'd give Dragon Ball Z's battle of the week a run for its money.  
  
From these two Clans a pair of star-crossed lovers met, fell in love and with their death buried their family's eternal and rather pointless feud….or so the story goes ~_^  
  
  
  
(Narrator at this point removes his glasses to wipe off his eyes now stained with sorrowful tears for his wonderfully dramatic deliverance of the story's introduction)  
  
  
  
Shigure: Well without further ado lets begin the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
(ah! I'm evil this is just the prologue; the first chapter will be out next week after my final and it will be longer as I do hate short chapters as all my friends well know :P) gomen! 


	2. Lost & Confused

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya & Hakusensha!  
  
Hehe ok I guess I won't soil Romeo & Juliet by turning it into a parody plus once again  
  
My mind and fingers are making me do sappy, romantic, angsty fic   
  
Oh yeah hope the reader has read the prologue and realize this is AU fruits basket fanfic but like I said I'm going to keep OOC at a Minimum (cuz they suck)  
  
Ah yeah Rin is NOT Mary sue :P (she exists in the manga version )  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1~Lost & Confused~  
  
Classes were over for the day at Kai Bara Academy. The last chime of the bell was a welcome relief for the youth with the white and black trademark crop who quickly collected his bag and notes and made his way out of the classroom. He didn't even bother to wave good-bye to his friends not even the one closest to him. Momiji took note of Haru's hasty retreat and smiled wearily. The pretty blonde boy despite his rather childish appearance and carefree attitude was quite insightful and somehow always knew when something was bothering those he cared about. Something was definitely eating away at Haru and he set out to find out what exactly it was. He had a few suspicions of his own to what may be the source of his cousin's sadden expressions. He chuckled at the thought, as he never would have imagined Haru would succumb to such weakness.  
  
Haru made his way through the crowded hall and pass a small crowd of his fan girls waiting not too far from his school locker as they always did to catch a glimpse of him as he exchanged his indoors shoes for his regular foot wear. He had barely noticed them as his mind was somewhere else. He let out an uncharacteristic sigh and opened his locker and as expected it was half way full with love letters. He wasn't in a mood for them not now…he pushed the pile aside and reached out for his books. He had a few assignments due the next day yet he doubt he'd get much done; nevertheless, he packed the books in his backpack and spun around ready to head for the school's exit.  
  
Standing at the school's gate was a smaller boy with golden-colored hair dressed in warm winter's clothing and a lollipop in his hand. Haru had barely noticed him as he quickly made his way past the gates.  
  
"Haru!!! " Momiji called out after him as he hastened his pace to catch up.  
  
"Neee did you not see me back there at the gates? Or are you giving me the silent treatment?" he asked with a pout.  
  
"ah! Momiji" he said flatly and continued his pace towards the opposite direction from the Sohma Complex.  
  
"umm….I thought you were going to head home right after school. Akito-san did request we all be home by 5:00 p.m. today, nee?" Momiji said hoping to get his cousin to loosen up and talk.  
  
"ah sou…." Haru mumbled absent –mindly .  
  
Momiji chuckled and added "well we still have an hour to kill before then. Ah! I know just the perfect place to get some great hot choco!" with that he grabbed Haru by the hand and lead the way . The other boy was by now too surprise to do anything allowed himself to be dragged along .  
  
They reached a small coffee shop a few blocks from school and took a window- side booth . Momiji was more than happy to get out of the harsh winter weather and a sweet cup of warm choco was an added bonus on such a cold evening.  
  
"Haru…geez Haru!" momiji called at the boy sitting opposite him. He had been unsuccessfully trying to get his attention as the other boy was caught in a blank trance staring out the winter scenery from the coffee shop window.  
  
"huh…what is it?" he asked finally snapping out of it.  
  
"Mou! It's your turn to order. You're keeping this lovely waitress from her other customers" he said with a teasing annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
"oh sorry about that. I'll have just tea… no sugar, please" he said addressing the waitress with a smile. The waitress scribbled the order on a small note pad and with a slight bow made her way towards the kitchen.  
  
"ah! Finally a sign of life on your face!" Momiji squealed happily.  
  
Haru sighed and shook his head wondering where the kid got all that energetic hyperness from.  
  
"ne haru….can I ask you what's bothering you?" momiji said with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"you just did" Haru said sarcastically.  
  
"well…if you really want to know it seems like I got dumped." He finally said it. It felt like a huge block had been lifted off his chest.  
  
"ah! You mean Rin broke up with you?" momiji reiterated back.  
  
"yup" he said again.  
  
"but….I can't accept it! I demanded some explanation…I deserve at least that yet she won't give me any" he said bitterly punching his fist against the coffee table in frustration.  
  
Momiji had been right. He suspected things weren't going well between the two. That would also explain his outburst the week before when he trashed their classroom after turning into his Black-Haru mode. He needed to come up with something to cheer him up.  
  
"Neee there are plenty of pretty girls out there willing to date you! Plus we've got the New Year's Party coming up this weekend!"  
  
Haru smiled knowing that his cousin was trying his best to be supportive. He appreciated it but the hole in his love-sick heart was nevertheless as big as ever.  
  
"yeah, you're right…" he said.  
  
"yay! Glad you agree. Besides Kisa-chan is going to dance at the New Year's celebration" Momiji giggled thinking how pretty his young cousin would look in her traditional kimono regalia.  
  
'ah…Kisa-chan…haven't seen her around much. She's still too young for my taste though…besides the last thing I need is falling for the daughter of my father's arch rival," he added.  
  
"ah! I wasn't implying anything like that " Momiji giggled back.  
  
"but…you obviously haven't seen her lately! She's Almost 14 and has flourished quite elegantly " he smiled mischievously.  
  
"ah sou….seems like Momiji-kun has a crush on someone" Haru teased.  
  
"umm….maybe" he said sipping the chocolate their waitress had placed in front of them.  
  
  
  
To be Continued….. 


	3. Sparks

Chapter 2 ~Sparks~  
  
"Kisa-chan….did you complete your geometry home work I assigned last week?"  
  
a soft but persistent voice asked the young girl with the strawberry blonde hair sitting at the study desk. Kisa, however, hadn't been paying much attention to the past hour of algebra and geometry with her private tutor. The question eluded her until she felt a soft but firm tap on her shoulders bringing her back down to earth. She looked up with her soft hazelnut- colored eyes to meet the slightly frustrated expression on her tutor's face.  
  
"Kisa! You haven't been paying attention to a single word I said! " Hanajima-san explained in frustration at the young girl's lack of interest in mathematics. She had no problems with Science, Japanese literature or history but somehow math just didn't seem to be her forte.  
  
Hanajima-san didn't feel like scolding her. After all at that age she wasn't much of an academic scholar herself. On the same token she didn't want Kisa to slip back too far in this subject. She had agreed to take up Tohru Nezumi Sohma's request for a private tutor to help home school her daughter.  
  
Tohru had been one of her closest friends since Middle School and she couldn't refuse her this favor especially after hearing about Kisa's ordeal at school which brought back her own painful childhood memories. Kisa had been a victim of classmate bullying; it had gotten so bad the girl withdrew into her own shell and refused to attend classes. Finally her Mother decided to take things into her hands and remove her from the environment that was robbing her of her daughter's smile and home-school her.  
  
The road to recovery was a slow one but Kisa was doing her best…well most of the time at least, in her studies and fighting her own personal demons.  
  
"What am I going to do with you young lady?" Hanajima-san shook her head and smiled wearily.  
  
She didn't have the heart to be annoyed at her for too long. The lovely angel had that effect on just about everyone except perhaps the head of the Sohma complex, Akito. At the Honke he ruled with an iron fist and his word was law.  
  
Hanajima-san always got the worse vibes from that man and was quite upset when Tohru had decided to marry into the family, as she knew she would face his scorn. However, for whatever reason the Head always seem to favor Sohma Nezumi Clan whenever there was a family quarrel in the Honke between the two feuding cousins, Kyou-sama and Yuki-sama.  
  
She had always been curious about the Sohmas but even working for them have revealed very little if anything about the mysterious waves that surrounded them.  
  
"Well.." she continued " the lesson's over for the day and your mother just sent a message reminding you to be in the family main hall by 5:00" .  
  
Kisa nodded remembering the family meeting which was an old custom before the big celebrations for the upcoming weekend. She still got butterflies in her stomach thinking about it. In fact, she had been distracted much of the day worrying over getting her dance moves just right as not to bring shame on her parents or their clan. She was the tiger of the Sohma clan and it was her turn this year to ring in the New Year with the traditional Jyunnichi dance ceremony that accompanies the festivities. She had practiced hard with her older cousin Rin but she still got that twisted knot-feeling in her stomach thinking about her role in the ceremony.  
  
Hanajima-san somehow sensed the young girl's anxiety and placed a comforting arm around her. "You'll do just fine…your mother told me how great your progress are going with the dance routine" she smiled.  
  
"I …I hope so. " Kisa replied shyly.  
  
"Well get moving or you'll be late for the family meeting. " Hanajima-san said hasting the girl to collect her books and be on her way.  
  
  
  
Haru and Momiji arrived promptly in the main hall where the rest of the Jyunnishi and other important family members had already gathered. Neither one of the two boys had bothered to change out of their school uniforms. They already knew the routine as they've been through this each year. Both took their place on the opposite side of the room with the other male members who as traditional customs warrant were to sit separately from the females.  
  
Akito made his way into the large room decorated in traditional Japanese décor which seemed to impose an overpowering presence of tradition, rules and hierarchy that could not be broken without impunity.  
  
The members in the room bowed acknowledging his presence and position. He smiled pleased. He looked rather healthy on this occasion despite his constant battle with infections and malaise. He had always been prone to illness, which had created for Hatori Sohma, also present in the room, many sleepless nights and less time to dedicate towards his other profession as a Buddhist monk.  
  
"My dearest family members" he started. "I'm happy to see that everyone could make it this evening as what I'm about to say is an important step in the preparation for this weekend's festivities."  
  
He wasn't quite right. Not everyone was present. The Head of the Neko Sohma clan was not present, as he was not allowed in the inner circle though both his wife and son were members of the Jyunnishi. Haru had become accustomed to his father's absence during these "important family" gathering but he also noted that on this occasion his mother, Kagura, was not present either.  
  
Momiji give him a soft jab on the side to get his attention.  
  
"Ne he's as boring as ever!" Momiji yawned as Haru nodded in agreement.  
  
Haru's eyes had subconsciously drifted towards the opposite side of the room focusing on the figure of a tall girl with long ebony tresses and lips as red as summer's ripest cherries. It was the girl who was the cause of the sadness and emptiness that filled his heart. He felt his chest constrict as she stared straight ahead not giving him the slightest acknowledgement. She had always been mighty proud and some may even say cold but he couldn't help feeling this yawning loss inside.  
  
"Ah Kisa-chan's here too! " Momiji said gleefully but quickly lowered his voice as not to interrupt Akito who was still babbling on about the rules of conducts and what was expected of each participant in the ceremony. Haru nodded as his eyes temporarily drifted to the smaller girl sitting next to her older cousin. He hadn't recognized her at first as her hair had grown longer over the past summer and somehow she seemed to have grown in other places as well. Momiji had been right when he said she blossomed quite elegantly. Oddly she didn't look so much like a little girl any more. He caught himself just in time to shake off the surreptitious thought creeping in his mind. No other girl could replace the object of his affection at least that was his belief at the moment.  
  
Momiji smiled and give Kisa quick thumbs up wishing her good luck as she looked up  
  
towards their side of the room. She blushed and give him a shy wave and nodded in Haru's direction acknowledging her older cousin as well.  
  
Damn she looked cute with that smile on her face Haru thought catching the exchange between his two younger cousins. He wondered if Momiji had a crush on her. He had only said so jokingly but now he wasn't so sure it wasn't a real possibility. Either way why should it bother him?  
  
Young Hiro Sohma of the clan of Nezumi who was seated next to Yuki two rows back was not too please with the private exchange going on across the rooms from either ends. He hadn't wanted to attend the stupid family meeting in the first place. He didn't much like Akito and listening to him talk was as painful as listen to a broken record player. However, neither upset him as having members of the neko clan getting familiar with His beloved Kisa. He always suspected the damn rabbit had a crush on her and it was bad enough the Ox was smitten by his sister. He wouldn't let this go unpunished as he took mental notes of the situation.  
  
  
  
To be Continued :P 


End file.
